Manaphy (Pokémon)
|} Manaphy (Japanese: マナフィ Manaphy) is a Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Manaphy has the unusual ability to breed, despite being a Mythical Pokémon. It is also unusual in that its offspring are , which do not evolve into Manaphy, and that Manaphy Eggs have a different appearance from other Pokémon Eggs. It is a member of the sea guardians with Phione. Manaphy is the last Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex in , before the expansion. Biology Manaphy is a small, blue, aquatic Pokémon with stubby feet and club-like arms that are longer than its body. It has a red gem on its chest and a yellow dot below the gem. Its onion-shaped head has a pair of long blue antennae, which have small spheres on the ends. Its irises are dark blue with yellow sclera, and there are two yellow dots of “eyelash” markings extending from the eyes. Eighty percent of Manaphy's body is made of water. It is highly susceptible to its environment, and swims long distances to return to its birthplace. It is born with a special power that allows it to bond with any Pokémon. Manaphy can switch the perspective of people, and Pokémon, with each other using its former signature move, . In the anime Major appearances Manaphy (M09) Manaphy made its proper debut in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, where it played a starring role. It was initially an that an evil gang and its leader, The Phantom, wanted to steal. Manaphy hatched in 's hands and helped the People of the Water find the Sea Temple Samiya. It is known as the Prince of the Sea. It was later mentioned in Up Close and Personable!. Other A Manaphy appeared in Pikachu, What's This Key?. It was one of the Mythical Pokémon visited by , , and , courtesy of 's keys. They witnessed it in a water world full of floating spheres of water, before being launched into the sky by a . Minor appearances Manaphy debuted in the opening sequence of Pikachu's Ocean Adventure. A Manaphy made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it was tailing a in the ocean. A Manaphy made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Manaphy made a cameo appearance in the ending credits in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Manaphy is a main character in the ninth Pokémon movie, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Likewise, it appears in the of the film by Makoto Mizobuchi. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Manaphy appears as a silhouette in the of the Pokémon Adventures . Guile Hideout questions going after it should he succeed in his plans. It later appeared as a silhouette in a fantasy in Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost). In The Final Dimensional Duel XI, Manaphy's Egg was sent from Fiore to and , who hatched it. Later, a Phione Egg appeared by Manaphy at the Pokémon Day Care in Solaceon. It was walking with the Day-Care Couple, where it meets its offspring through the fence. In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Manaphy first appears as an in I Want to See a Pro Game!! which and his Pokémon find on sea. investigates it and tells the group about the Egg hatching into a Legendary Pokémon. It later hatches into Manaphy but becomes lazy due to 's parenting skills. In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga In the manga W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic, from Summerland found Manaphy's Egg on Fiore's Sea. Then, it was stolen by the Go-Rock Squad, who wanted to use its enormous powers for bad purposes when it hatched. This plan failed when Solana and Lunick saved the Egg and it was given to a who lives in Sinnoh. In the TCG In the TFG One Manaphy figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl When released from a Poké Ball, Manaphy uses , which temporarily switches the body of the user with another player. KO's count for the player in control, not the character's normal player, preventing easy KOs via suicide. Trophy information "A Seafaring Pokémon. Eighty percent of its body is made of water. It has the ability Hydration, which allows it to restore status effects at the end of the turn if it's raining. It is the only Pokémon who can use the stat-effect-swapping move called . Place a Manaphy and a in the Pokémon Day Care, and they will produce a Phione egg." Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Manaphy appears as an occasional stage hazard in the of the stage. Appearing rarely, it will use to create a maelstrom on the floor of the stage, sucking in any fighters standing in the water in an attempt to KO them. Trophy information This Water-type Pokémon is said to have the mysterious ability to bond with any other Pokémon. It's also said to appear occasionally in the Water-type Elite Four Trainer's room in the Kalos Pokémon League stage. When it appears on the stage, it'll use its Whirlpool move to drag fighters into the middle of the swirling waters. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Manaphy appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * : While exploring Surrounded Sea, the team finds a Wonder Egg that hatches into a Manaphy. They look after it for a while but it becomes sick from spending too long out of the sea. Chatot arranges for Manaphy to live with a but returns soon after the defeat of to officially join the team now that he has grown up. Manaphy loves to explore and discovered the Marine Resort. Manaphy loves Gummis, especially the Blue Gummi due to being a type. * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: A Manaphy may randomly appear in the pond. Tapping it triggers the "Food Fever" . * : Manaphy returns, giving the player a request meet at the bottom of Seafloor Ruins. Connecting with Manaphy and Phione also leads to the player connecting with Walrein. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations from Fiore, Almia, or Oblivia ( )}} from Fiore, Almia, or Oblivia ( )}} from Fiore, Almia, or Oblivia ( )}} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games }} |} |} }} }} |area=Vientown (after a Special Mission)}} |area=Ticket for releasing three }} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Renbow Island (after a Special Mission)}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats }} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 6}} |area=Event: Manaphy Manifests! (3DS) Event: Manaphy Appears (3DS) Event: Commemorative Event (Mobile) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Third release; Winking) Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Fourth release)}} |area=Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 02: Stage 05 (As a )}} |} |} In events |World Hobby Fair Manaphy|Japanese|Japan|5|December 22, 2006 to March 1, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#World Hobby Fair Manaphy}} |PalCity Manaphy|Japanese|Japan|50|July 15 to 22, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#First distribution}} |PalCity Manaphy|Japanese|Japan|50|July 28 to September 2, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Second distribution}} |Toys "R" Us Manaphy|English|United States|50|September 29, 2007|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Toys "R" Us Manaphy}} |Nintendo World Store Manaphy|English|United States|50|October 1 to 31, 2007|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo World Store Manaphy}} |E for All Manaphy|English|United States|50|October 18 to 21, 2007|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#E for All Manaphy}} |JB Hi-Fi Manaphy|English|Australia|50|November 7 to 13, 2007|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#JB Hi-Fi Manaphy}} |Nintendo of Korea Manaphy|Korean|South Korea|1|March 29 to 30, 2008|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo of Korea Manaphy}} |Summer Nintendo Zone Manaphy|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|50|August 14 to September 12, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer Nintendo Zone Manaphy}} |Pokémon Love Manaphy|Korean|South Korea|50|March 12 to April 17, 2011|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pokémon Love Manaphy}} |Water Tribe Manaphy|Korean region|South Korea|1|July 18 to August 31, 2015|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Water Tribe Manaphy}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Manaphy|American region|Online|100|June 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Manaphy}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Manaphy|PAL region|Online|100|June 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Manaphy}} |Full Force Manaphy|Japanese region|Online|15|December 1, 2017 to April 30, 2018 |link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Manaphy}} |Summer Manaphy|All|South Korea|15|July 13 to 22, 2018 |link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Summer Manaphy}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- and decided to come and play. Of course, Manaphy could not pass up a chance to play . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Manaphy's English name was uncovered, alongside the English name of Sinnoh, within the internal data of on November 2, 2006. * Manaphy and are the only Pokémon that are both able to breed and are unobtainable through breeding. * Manaphy and (if Phione is Mythical) are the only Mythical Pokémon capable of producing Eggs in a legitimately. * Although normally genderless, in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Manaphy is constantly referred to as a male. ** It is also known as the "Prince of the Sea". * In the games, Manaphy is the only Pokémon whose Egg sprite is different than the standard sprite. ** Despite the fact that Eggs cannot be transferred via Poké Transfer, Manaphy's Egg is found in the Generation V games. for Pokémon Ranger also exists in those games. * Like the majority of Event Pokémon obtained through Mystery Gift, it was intended to be impossible to obtain a Manaphy. However, an oversight allows a Manaphy Egg to have a chance to hatch Shiny, but only if it was traded before hatching. This is because Shininess is dependent on the Trainer ID number and Secret ID number, and the game mistakenly attempts to prevent Shininess using the original game's ID numbers instead of the ID numbers of the game that it was traded to. Furthermore, any Shiny Manaphy that was hatched from a traded egg can be able to pass Poké Transporter's legality check. Origin Manaphy may be based on s, tiny transparent ocean mollusks. The Manaphy Egg's design is similar to . Name origin Manaphy may be a combination of and a shortening of fairy. It may also come from the manatee, or sea cow. In other languages Related articles * Sea guardians * Manaphy (M09) External links |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Manaphy es:Manaphy fr:Manaphy it:Manaphy ja:マナフィ zh:玛纳霏